The Lucky Coin
The Lucky Coin is the 10th episode of Season 3 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 64th episode overall. It was uploaded on September 26, 2018. Summary Baby Lamb has a very special lucky coin given to him by his uncle, and he happily shows it to his friends. He tells them all about the lucky things that has happened to him because of his coin. But all of a sudden, it disappears! Will the gang be able to figure out who took it and find the key to Baby Lamb's fortune? Plot The episode begins with what appears to be Ricky and Cow playing a game of football, but using a soccerball. Donny doesn't think that's how they play soccer, but Cow thinks they were playing football. Ricky adds that technically football is soccer so they're playing football, annoying Donny. Baby Lamb comes and shows them what he got from his uncle: his lucky coin. Cow wonders what that is, so Ricky says it's a coin that gives him good luck, but Cow was more focused on the person on the coin. Baby Lamb doesn't know who that person is but the coin is worth $50. Amazed, Ricky says there's so much stuff in the world you can do with just $50 but Baby Lamb's not gonna spend it. Donny thinks that's crazy, but Baby Lamb says ever since he first got his lucky coin, so many wonderful lucky things happened to him. It helped him get an A on a spelling test he didn't even study for, he got a free meal at the Dude's Diner, and he got free tickets to see the new Winnie the Pooh movie. Cow is amazed, but Ricky doesn't think it's possible for someone to just pick up the lucky coin and expect something fortunate to happen until once he picked it up, a Batman fidget spinner appears in front of him. Fascinated, Ricky says he always wanted a Batman fidget spinner, as well a Green Mini car that Mr. Bean drives. Donny tells him that Mr. Bean isn't the only one who drives a Mini, and we see he's on top of Minnie Mouse (issuing a pun). Ricky asks if Donny had to bring her just for the joke, and Donny says yes and with no regrets. Bill asks if fidget spinners are supposed to be dead, but Ricky doesn't care as he continues to admire it. Baby Lamb says that fidget spinners are nice but his lucky coin is just his and he hopes nobody ever takes it. Meanwhile, Uncle Lamb is reluctantly doing a math assignment for night school while complaining about it. He finds out he's been using a double-sided pencil that lacks an eraser that he got from the Dollar Store. He then knows where he can find an eraser. Donny says if he has a lucky coin he would use it to become President of the Universe. Baby Lamb finds it wonderful and says someday he will find a lucky coin of his own. Cow asks where is Baby Lamb's lucky coin, and suddenly it went missing! Baby Lamb thinks it's stolen, but Mejax thinks someone must've taken it by accident. Baby Lamb wants to figure out who took it, and wonders who in Capitol City is good at solving mysteries. He suddenly knows who! PC Plum is shown singing in the TV show "Balamory", until it turns out to be Chief Mark and Officer Patricia watching him on TV. Ricky, Donny, Cow, and Baby Lamb show up inside the police station, saying it's a crisis of epic proportions. Mark wants to know what's the emergency, so Baby Lamb explained to him that his lucky coin got stolen. Uninterested, Mark tells them to get a new one and to come back when they have an actual emergency. Moving past 742 Evergreen Terrace, Baby Lamb's getting worried while Ricky assured him he will find his lucky coin. Cow knows one surefire place where there might be a lost-and-found stuff. He tears the roof off The Simpsons' garage and asks "Old Lady Simpson" if she saw a lucky coin. She hasn't, and Cow doesn't know what else to do. Baby Lamb begins to lose hope until Donny notices Baby Lamb's uncle with the lucky coin. He's been using it as an eraser, saying it works likes a charm. The four meet up with him as Baby Lamb asks what was his uncle doing with his lucky coin. Feeling awkward, he explains the coin is actually not a real coin but an eraser. Ricky wonders what was he erasing, so Uncle explains that he's taking night school and after hearing of the lucky stuff that happened to Baby Lamb, he wanted to use some of the luck for himself. Baby Lamb says he should've asked him, but Uncle Lamb didn't want to make him upset since he loved that coin so much. Baby Lamb says no lucky coin can replace the love he has for his uncle. In a wholesome moment, the two hug while Donny thinks that it wasn't the coin that was lucky but the luck was instead inside them all along. Uncle Lamb, however, finds it stupid. As the house is shown at night with a full moon, a moralic rhyme "The lesson here, ladies and gents. How matter how much time you've spent. Whether you have any type of luck. It won't matter at all, because we won't give a----" as the episode ends. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Bill *Mejax *Minnie Mouse (cameo) *PC Plum (on TV) *Uncle Lamb *Chief Mark *Officer Patricia *Officer Aaron Trivia *This is the first episode to introduce the current redesigned version of the Baby Lamb Creations logo title sequence. *After Donny makes a pun about riding a mini by being on top of Minnie Mouse, Peter Griffin is shown doing a rimshot. *Scooby-Doo and Angela Lansbury are mentioned in this episode. *This is the first episode to use background music from Zig & Sharko. *If the end title card wasn't shown, then the rhyme at the end of the episode would've finished with a use of the F-bomb. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes